Despedida de soltero
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: ¡SPOILERS DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA! NO LEAN SI NO QUIEREN SABER.


**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Cris! Espero que haya sido y sea un día muy feliz, intenso, lleno de Anderlock...**

**Espero que esto te guste, ¡de verdad que si! Y si no... Pues te hago otro, será por escribir :D**

* * *

**Despedida de soltero**

La idea de que Sherlock preparara su despedida de soltero no le agradaba, podía ser o muy aburrida o muy peligrosa y no estaba muy seguro de que prefería, pero le había elegido de padrino y le tocaba organizarla a él. Lo que le ponía muy nervioso.

El sábado, una semana antes de su boda, quedó con Lestrade, Stamford y su hermana Harriet en Trafalgar Square esperando en que algún momento llegara el famoso detective. Hacía un poco de frío y llevaban unos quince minutos esperando, cosa que solo hacía que se pusiera más nervioso.

—Estoy un poco asustado —le susurró a Greg.

El inspector le miró despreocupado y sonrió mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me ha pedido consejo —comentó sonriendo —. Así que no será tan malo como imaginas.

John le miró interrogante y abrió la boca para preguntar, pero en ese instante, frente a ellos, aparcó una limusina de color negro. Salió un chófer que rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera y de allí salió Sherlock.

Iba vestido con un traje negro y no llevaba su abrigo ni su bufanda, incluso se había peinado.

—Pasen —dijo Sherlock animado —. Podrán disfrutar de un agradable paseo antes de nuestra próxima parada.

Harry rió y palmeó el hombro de su hermano.

—Tu amigo sí que sabe montárselo bien —le dijo divertida antes de subirse a la limusina.

Stamford entró después y luego Greg. John se acercó a Sherlock y le miró inquietado pero el detective solo le empujó disimuladamente hacia dentro de la limusina para poder meterlo.

No era de la más grande, pero sobraban sitios. Había asientos a ambos lados y al fondo. En un rincón había un mueble bar repleto de bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas para Harry.

La limusina estaba iluminada con una luz lila no muy fuerte y de fondo sonaba una de las canciones favoritas de John, Stand By me.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre el mueble bar y lo abrió, sacó una botella de sidra sin alcohol y repartió las copas, luego descorchó la botella. Tras llenarla alzó la suya y sonrió.

—Porque sea una noche excelente e inolvidable —dijo alzando su copa.

John rio, brindó y se la bebió de un trago.

Estuvieron bebiendo, charlando y saliendo por la ventana superior para ver como anochecía en Londres. La sidra sin alcohol dejó paso a unas cervezas para aquellos que si podían beber y así se fueron animando hasta que pararon en el sitio estrella.

Sherlock fue el primero en bajar, cogió a John por la muñeca y lo sacó de la limusina para ponerlo frente a la puerta del club de striptease.

—Oh… —dijo John riéndose —. Será divertido…

Sherlock rió y le empujó hacia la puerta.

El local era oscuro, como de costumbre, pero muy amplio. Tenía una recepción a la izquierda y el guardarropa a la derecha.

—¿Qué desea señor? —preguntó la chica cuando Sherlock se acercó.

—Hola, venimos al reservado a nombre de John Watson —dijo sonriendo.

La mujer lo revisó en el ordenador y luego sonrió.

—Sigan a Clarisse, ella os guiará —dijo mientras le señalaba a una chica.

La mujer era alta, morena y con un pelo largo de color negro hasta la cintura. Llevaba un pantalón estrecho y n top ajustado que le dejaba ver una hermosa figura. John sonrió de manera tonta y le siguió como si fuera el camino a su salvación.

El reservado, era una sala grande, con un mueble bar a la izquierda, una pista a la derecha y unos sillones de terciopelo frente a ellos. También había una silla en mitad del escenario, pero John no se dio ni cuenta. Entre el alcohol que ya llevaba en sangre, y la chica estaba completamente distraído.

Se sentaron en el sofá y pidieron unas cervezas, John miró a Sherlock cuando Clarisse salió de su campo de visión y le sonrió.

—No me esperaba esto —le dijo.

—Oh mi querido John, lo mejor está aún por llegar —le dijo riéndose.

El médico le miró interrogante, aunque no preguntó. Estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos hasta que la música de fondo paró y otra algo más sensual empezó a sonar. Todos miraron al escenario, esperando a ver a la chica.

Una mujer de estatura media, blanca de piel y con una melena pelirroja salió entre las cortinas de fondo del escenario.

John se inclinó y sonrió. La chica no estaba delgada hasta los extremos, tenía algo de forma y eso le encantaba. Sus mejillas eran regordetas y estaban sonrojadas. Sus ojos eran grandes y aunque no se apreciara mucho con la luz de eran de color azul. Iba vestida con un top de color blanco y un short negro. Llevaba unos tacones del mismo color.

Tras un baile para todos, en el que Harry y Lestrade le pusieron varias libras alrededor del elástico del short, subió a John y bailó para él. El médico disfrutaba al máximo pero cada vez el baile era más sensual y ante su sonrojo Lestrade, Harry y Stamford comenzaron a reírse de él.

Una chica llegó un poco después con una botella de tequila, un bote de sirope, rodajas de limón y varios vasos de chupito. Megan, la chica que había bailado para ellos, se colocó un poco de sirope de fresa por encima del ombligo, el chupito en el escote y la rodaja de limón en los labios.

Uno a uno, los pocos que había en la despedida de soltero, lamieron el caramelo, bebieron el chupito y luego cogieron la taja de limón.

—Te toca Sherlock —le dijo John riéndose.

El detective, que había preferido permanecer apartado toda la velada, negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, ya veo como es…

—¡Vamos Sherlock! —exclamó Harry —. Tienes que probarlo una vez, ¡ya verás cómo te gusta!

El detective la miró preocupado, pero cedió ante los empujones de John y se colocó frente a Megan. Esta le sonrió con cariño y se colocó un poco de sirope sobre la tripa, Sherlock la miró atentamente y tragó saliva, como si se enfrentara a la peor de las situaciones.

Se agachó para lamer el sirope de la tripa, pero cuando subió para coger el vaso de chupito se dio la vuelta y básicamente huyó de la sala. Stamford, Lestrade, John y Harry le miraron desconcertados, aunque la hermana de Johjn fue rápidamente hacia la chica y terminó el trabajo que el detective había empezado.

—Voy a buscarlo —susurró John a Greg antes de salir de allí.

Sherlock había huido hasta el bar, una zona amplia con una barra a la izquierda, mesas, pequeños escenarios y sillones repartidos por la sala. Estaba sumido en las sombras en uno de los sillones mientras se bebía un refresco.

John se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Estaba algo pedo pero por suerte podía seguir articulando bien las palabras.

—Solo era un juego —le dijo.

Sherlock se lamió el labio inferior antes de darle un sorbo al vaso.

—Creo que estás un poco subido de copas —comentó.

—¿Por qué te has puesto así? —preguntó John —. Sé que no eres un manitas con las chicas, pero tampoco tenías que conversar con ella…

—No lo entiendes —dijo Sherlock avergonzado —. No ha sido por la chica, es que no debía de haberlo hecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo otros gustos —murmuró terminándose el refresco.

John ladeó la cabeza divertido, se pidió una cerveza y tras beberse la mitad se aclaró la voz.

—Bueno, hace un tiempo que supuse que te gustaban los chicos —dijo sonriendo.

—No es eso —murmuró —. Es complicado.

John se acercó a él y le agarró por el hombro.

—Estoy seguro que te enamorarás de algún chico y será correspondido. No eres tan raro, a mí me caes bien.

Sherlock le miró de reojo y pensó que no perdería nada, que sería su única oportunidad. Así que dejó la botella de refresco sobre la mesa, se acercó a John y le besó en los labios.

El médico se quedó bloqueado unos segundos pero rápidamente le cogió el rostro y comenzó a besarle como si le fuera la vida en ello.

El cerebro del detective se bloqueó ante la sorpresa pero este nunca se había sentido mejor por ello. Un calor agradable le subió por el rostro, y los besos se convirtieron en más pasionales.

La lengua de John entró en la boca de Sherlock y comenzó a explorarla, examinando cada rincón oculto del detective. Sherlock era torpe pero aún así quería mantener el control y para ello mordía los labios de John para intentar controlarlo.

El médico, sin embargo, no le dejaba hacer. Tenía experiencia y obviamente se lo estaba demostrando. Bajó una de sus manos por el pecho de Sherlock y le apretó un pezón. Sherlock gimió contra la boca de John y se apartó un poco, dándose por vencido.

—Vamos al baño susurró John antes de desaparecer de allí.

Sherlock se quedó unos segundos sentado en el sitio pero la erección que tenía en los pantalones requería atención y no la iba a dejar tal cual teniendo la oportunidad. En cuanto entró al baño, John lo empujó contra uno de los urinarios y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Estás seg…? —empezó Sherlock.

El médico no le dejó preguntar, atrapó los labios de Sherlock con fuerza y demanda mientras su mano apretaba la entrepierna de este. Sherlock gimió contra sus labios y luego agitó la cabeza.

—No hagas eso no…

—¿No te la has cascado tu solo? —preguntó John entre besos.

Sherlock se sonrojó mientras respondía al beso.

—S… Sí —dijo besándole —. Pero…

—Y seguramente pensando en mí.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y movió sus caderas contra la mano de John.

El detective se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y los dejó caer hasta sus tobillos y se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con John. Este le miró y cuando vio su erección frente a la de Sherlock sonrió.

—Cógelas —exigió el médico.

La mano de Sherlock tembló ligeramente mientras la acercaba al miembro de John.

—Mírale que monada —susurró.

Sherlock agitó mano en el aire y cogió ambas erecciones por el glande. Notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda pero intentó no impacientarse.

—Bien —murmuró John con voz grave —. Moverás la mano al ritmo que yo de diga y no te correrás antes de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock abrió la boca y cogió una bocanada de aire antes de atrapar los labios de John. Comenzó a mover la mano con la lentitud exigida por el medico, pero el pulso le temblaba y las caderas le exigían ir más rápido.

—John —suspiró Sherlock.

El medico rió con malicia y apartó la mano del detective. Las cogió con firmeza y comenzó a moverla con rapidez.

—Ah —gimió Sherlock arqueándose —. Dios, joder…

John rió un poco más fuerte y besó sus labios. El gruñía de placer, la sensación era obscena y caliente, pero no se podía sentir mejor.

—Me voy a…

No acabó la frase y se corrió contra la mano de John, manchándola completamente. El médico no dijo nada, usó el semen como lubricante y se corrió poco después mientras agarraba fuertemente al hombro de Sherlock.

—Dios —murmuró —. Ha sido jodidamente caliente.

Sherlock se sentó en el retrete y cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Suspiró agotado. Era, de lejos, el primer orgasmo que había disfrutado y con John. No podía ser mejor.

El mundo a su alrededor quedó olvidado durante largos minutos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, John ya se había ido. Salió apresuradamente del baño mientras se colocaba correctamente la ropa y cuando fue al reservado vio que allí solo estaban Lestrade y Harry hablando animadamente con Megan.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó Sherlock acercándose a Harriet.

—Se fue con Stamford —le respondió —. Nosotros pillaremos un taxi después.

Sherlock suspiró y salió a la calle. Cogió un taxi para salir de allí y cuando llegó a Baker no vio a John, pero oyó ruidos en el piso superior así que supuso que ya estaría arriba. No fue a buscarle, entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock fue a ver a John a su cuarto con una taza de café pero no estaba en casa. Le envió mensajes y le llamó, pero no contestó.

Durante toda la semana, no tuvo noticias de su mejor amigo cosa que le inquietaba. John no solía ser el tipo de persona que desaparecía y vale que hubiera pasado eso entre ellos, pero tampoco era para reaccionar así.

El viernes, un día antes de la boda, John apareció en su puerta. Tenía ojeras, estaba delgado y blanco como la pared.

—Estás aquí —dijo Sherlock confuso.

John alzó un dedo para callarlo y tomó aire.

—Dime que te acuerdas de lo que pasó el sábado —pidió.

Sherlock asintió.

—Cada segundo del beso, cada segundo de lo que pasó en el baño.

John cogió aire y se pasó la mano por la nuca y gimió de frustración.

—Entonces, después de todo, te intereso —le dijo John.

—Desde siempre —le dijo Sherlock acercándose a él.

—He cancelado la boda, he dejado a Mary —le confesó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero Sherlock. Porque no puedo dejar de quererte —murmuró.

Sherlock le miró sorprendido, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él para besarle. ¿Había sido simple? No ¿Serían felices? Sí

Pues eso era lo único que importaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Eres consciente de que mañana hacemos un año que nos conocimos? O al menos eso creo...**


End file.
